


I Almost Lost You

by dat_heichou



Series: Fic Drabbles [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, brief mention of near-drowning incident, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/pseuds/dat_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds out that Rin's been reckless lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Fic drabble for yatomochi.tumblr.com based off of prompt 7: "I almost lost you." from
> 
> http://dat-heichou.tumblr.com/post/121384992891/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> (linked from my tumblr if you're interested. I couldn't find the prompt post through the original poster's blog).

Rin was always a little too competitive.  Even as children, he always wanted to get better, to compete better, and to keep improving.  Its something that always concerned Haruka, especially when Rin went to Austrailia where there was no one to keep an eye on him.

Now that they’ve finally come to an understanding as high schoolers and were over their middle school drama, it’s a little easier to find out what Rin’s been up to.  And sometimes it isn’t always good.

While out swimsuit shopping with the Iwatobi swim club, a familiar figure approaches Kou, a bound in his step as he walks up to her.

For the most part, Haru tunes out their conversation, too busy trying to decide which new swimsuit would be best to pick from.  He didn’t really care if the Samezuka captain flirted with their manager; that was their own business.

Kou’s gasp of concern broke him out of his thoughts.  “Nii-chan did what?  What do you mean he got hurt?!”

Seijuro runs a hand through his bright hair, sighing in frustration.  “I told him to call home, so I figured you’d knew.  He pushed himself a little too hard training on his own and ended up passing out when he tried to get out of the pool.  We’re lucky someone found him quickly, so it wasn’t too big of a deal, but…”

“Rin-chan almost died?!” Nagisa popped up from around the shelves, dragging Rei with him.  “I’m pretty sure that’s a big deal.”

“Well it could have been worse,” Mikoshiba tried to reason, but Kou had already pulled out her phone and dialed, an angry frown pursing her lips.  “Nii-chan we’re coming to see you.  No arguing.”

With that she hung up, leading her team to the train station without a word.

After a very stressful train ride, it was a relief to see Rin’s healthy face.  He tried to explain that his captain had exaggerated it, but his words were nearly lost over Makoto’s tears, Nagisa’s wailing, and the others’ overall concern.

Rin turned to Haru, expecting to at least find calm in him.  Instead, Haru caught the edge of Rin’s jacket in his fingers, tugging on it slightly when he whispered, “You almost died.  I almost lost you.”

Rin’s face blushed to match his bright red hair and his heart palpitations made him think he was honestly closer to death at this moment than when he had passed out in the pool.

“I’m fine though…” he muttered, trying to keep his voice under control even as his blush revealed his emotions.  “There’s nothing to be worried about.”

“There better not be,” Haru ever so slightly leaned in to whisper, the others too distracted by the arrival of Niitori, who told the story of how he had found Rin-senpai unconscious in the pool, to notice. “You have to show me a sight I’ve never seen before, right?  No dying allowed.”

It wasn’t like he could argue with that.  Drowning in Haru’s serious eyes seemed like a much better idea than drowning in the pool anyway.


End file.
